ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
MS Word Story Formatting Guide
Fast version here http://goldgust.github.io/storyformatterES If you want to add a 2nd translation tab quickly message Goldgust and they'll set up another page like that for you This is just a quick recipe for uploading story translations to the wiki using Word (other word processors probably won't work, sorry). Depending on the original format of the translation, you may need to modify or add to the steps. Googling'' MS Word Search and Replace'' or MS Word Wildcards ''brings up plenty of helpful results. Always check your work through the Preview function before publishing it. If the instructions aren't clear, feel free to message Goldgust or Euni2319 for help. If you're having trouble getting your upload to look normal after following the steps correctly, it might be a good idea to upload the story manually instead (this will require actual wikia coding knowledge which isn't explained here). '''1. Make sure you or somebody else has gotten permission from the translator to upload this particular translation of theirs to the wiki.' 2. Open MS Word and go to File>Options>Proofing>AutoCorrect Options>AutoFormat As You Type. Turn off "straight quotes with smart quotes". 3. Paste in the text of the translation you want to upload. Make sure to leave out any titles or footnotes for now. Tip - if you have a lot of chapters where characters stay in the same outfits, you can paste them all in together and format them all at once - just make sure you correctly divide the text back up into chapters afterwards. 1. Footnotes If the translation has footnotes, you can use Wikia's Cite feature to add them in properly. Just replace the 1 or *s in the text with the footnote text itself, tagged like so: This is textThis is a footnote It should turn out like this.This is a footnote! Don't forget you can click the arrow to return to where you were reading. The footnote text will appear wherever you put the tag, but that will be included in the footer later so you don't need to worry about adding it yourself. If you are adding in a lot of footnotes and finding it a hassle, then assuming the translator has marked their footnotes with square brackets, you can use this search/replace to streamline the process a little (run it and you'll understand): Search: \[(0-9{1,})\] Replace: \1 (If you are adding a second translation please don't do this and instead refer to grouped references as each translation's footnotes will need to be in a separate group.) ---- 2. Adding images and dividers You will need to repeat the following steps for every character who appears in the story. It's recommended that you copy directly from the following code boxes. Parts you'll need to replace manually are in allcaps. Search: *note there is a space after the : NAME: Replace: |-^l| ^l|^l Here is what it should look like: Try to use a transparent image where the character is wearing the same clothes as in the story in-game. To check what images are available to use, go to the Render tab of the character's Gallery. Common outfit renders can be found here. ---- 3. Adding extra line breaks (if necessary) If the translation you're formatting doesn't have a line of whitespace between each line of dialogue, you'll need to do this. Search: ^p Replace: ^p^p ---- 4. Preserving italics in the translation You can't paste italics into Wikia's code editor, so this is a way to make sure they will still appear as intended.Yeah, this particular search+replace is functional but... messy. If you come up with a better way please leave a comment. *First, click on your 'Search' box and press CTRL+I. *Then turn on the 'Use wildcards' tickbox at the bottom in the 'More options' section. *If you're uploading multiple chapters of a story at once, don't forget you'll need to turn these options back off when you start on the next chapter. Search: (<*>) Replace: \1 If needed, these should be pasted in now. Make sure there is a single |- above and below each one (you'll usually have to add it in) or it'll look strange. If a CG is in the middle of dialogue, you may need to copy the character's dialogue image code again underneath. *Story CG | colspan="2"| *Location Change ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#7180DE; color:#ffffff;"|'Location:' LOCATION |- | colspan="2"| *Time Change ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#2b1d0e; color:#ffffff;" |'TIME CHANGE DESC' Phew. Time to see the sparkly results of your hard work. 1. Creating the page Type in the URL of the page you want to create (look at existing ones or the story's main page code for reference if you're not sure, or read this explanation, but usually it'll go https://ensemble-stars.wikia.com/wiki/Story Name/Chapter - Number Click on the 'create article' option. ---- 2. Assembling for Upload After opening the wikia page editor, first paste in your header: Finally, check your work with the Preview button and you should be set to publish! Optional things you can do to make life easier for the other wiki contributors: *'Edit and publish the story's main page (without making any changes) so that the chapters you added become available to read.' If it doesn't work, you can read this guide to understand what's going on and how to fix it. *Tag your published page with all the characters who appear in it (using their Story tag), and the name of the author. *Change the background colour of the header and footer to match that of the matching story's Cover (not needed if it's a substory). ---- Footnotes for this guide Category:Editing Guides